Organization XIII in Konoha
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Naruto is attacked at age five, and killed. He is reborn as Roxatun, killing the mob. He has the powers and weapons of Organization XIII, and is half hanyou because Kyuubi's chakra was enfused with him when he 'died.' He will bring the second coming of the Org. to Konoha, and his own goals shall be as questionable as the first group.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: And another! God, there's something wrong with me. But I don't care, 'cause there's something wrong with _all _of us! :D And I embrace the shit out of it! Anyway, this here is a NarutoxKingdom Hearts crossover, where he'll have all the powers and weapons of Organization XIII, and he will create his own Organization in the Elemental Nations. I already have a few candidates, so look forward to those. Anyway, I'm babbling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

Naruto was currently backed into a dead-end alley as today's mob was closing in on him, weapons ready to bring him pain. He silently prayed to whatever deity to spare him from death, but knew no such thing would be granted of him. He resigned himself to his fate as the crowd fell upon him, beating him with fists, feet, and blunt weapons, cutting and stabbing him with broken glass, pocketknives, and kunai in the cases of the narrow-minded shinobi, burning him with some blown out torches, searing patterns into his flesh as he dared not cry out in pain, knowing it would egg them on to redouble their efforts.

Once all was said and done, Uzumaki Naruto was dead. His heart and lungs were pierced with glass, his brain was bashed in his skull, his limbs were broken, and he didn't breathe. But instead of releasing the Kyuubi no Kitsune he held within himself from the sealing eight years ago by the Yondaime Hokage, and his secret father, Namikaze Minato, he _changed_. His body was engulfed in darkness, as the empty blackness swallowed his heart, leaving his body an empty shell that took a life of its own from his strong will to face his life with a smile and not retaliate violently against these beatings. Naruto was reborn as a Nobody, his heart, and by proxy the Kyuubi, reformed into a Heartless.

The Kyuubi kept its basic shape of a nine tailed fox, but with drastic changes. Its crimson eyes, filled with hate, turned into bright yellow orbs, staring mindlessly forward, its many canines fusing with its mouth, creating a sharp maw, as the tips of its fox ears grew crooked antennae. At the tip of each tail was a dark blue flame, and a heart-shaped hole was cut clean through its torso, showing its status as a Pureblood Heartless. Its fingers and toes became bone white pieces of armor, its elbows and knees growing red spikes. Down its back was a spine of plated bone, and it roared to the sky, terrifying the civilians around it.

Behind it stood the new Naruto, or as he would be called, Roxatun, in memory of the only Nobody with a pure heart, Roxas. Raising his hands in front of him, the space within their palms distorted, as curious weapons dropped into his hands.

Sharpshooter. The weapons of Xigbar, the Freeshooter, purple arrowguns crafted into a quarter-circle shape, the top plane adorned with an open circle, sharp points on both sides, going towards the long, sharp blade at the end, small knives standing out on the downward curve, a trapezoidal short pommel just above where he would grab the weapons, as he did so. Pointing one skyward and one earthbound, he shot once, then turned his arms in a pair of arcs so they switched directions by the end, shooting more during their turns, the ethereal bullets floating still in the air, forming a circle in front of him. Then, spatial distortions formed in front of the civilians, as the bullets appeared in them, shooting forward, killing twelve civilians.

Summoning his control over Lesser Nobodies, Xigbar's specifically, larger spatial distortions formed on the walls, and odd creatures appeared, wielding crossbows. Their color was predominantly lavender, a sort of bandanna over their faces, save for their closed, zipper-jagged smirks, a black circle over where their left eyes should be, a horizontal and vertical line from its four cardinal directions. They had broad shoulders and a narrow waist, seemingly a skin-tight suit, a zipper closed from under their right pectorals to the center of their collars. Their outfits widened, then narrowed, down their arms, like gloves, repeating the style from the knees up, and the shins down, odd blade-skirts off their hips. They were crouched against the walls, assassins ready to fire, aiming their weapons at the remaining civilians. At some silent signal, they all fired, killing those who remained. Once their job was done, their disappeared in their same spatial distortions and the Kyuubi Heartless gathered the hearts from its masters kills.

Pointing his guns up and willing them to disappeared, Roxatun slowly sauntered out of the alley, showing his new apparel of a black cloak, ankle length, a silver chain across his collar-bone, hood down, showing his pale, emotionless face.

He strode into the open street, noticing he was much taller and, looking into a broken mirror nearby on the ground, older looking. He estimated he was around 15, musing his pet, the Kitsune Heartless following him, was the ex-Kyuubi, he realized with his death as a Somebody, the chakra of the bijuu was infused with his very essence, turning him into a hanyou, and thus his physical changes. Waving a hand towards his Heartless, it bowed its head and sunk into its shadow, than his own. Snapping his fingers, a Corridor opened behind him and, bringing his hood up, he walked in, appearing in the Hokage's office, interrupting his current reading of a certain orange book, giggling perversely. Clearing his throat loudly, Roxatun announced his presence, standing at attention in front of the sputtering Hokage as he attempted to stow away his little pornography, 'turning on' his Hokage face. "Naruto-kun? What happened to you? You look different; taller, older, ...paler." He added hesitantly.

"I am not Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto died today." Roxatun corrected stoically.

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes, believing this person to be an imposter. "What have you done with Naruto?" He asked threateningly.

"Your narrow-minded civilians and shinobi attacked, and killed, him. With his death came my birth; I am Roxatun." He answered, waving his arms wide in a flourish.

Sarutobi didn't believe this stranger one bit.

"I see you don't believe me. Well then." Roxatun started, a book appearing in his hands. It was a thick black book, a silver-outlined upside down heart flowing into a sharp cross on the back, a trio of interlocking symbols in silver on the front, silver clasps on all corners and arrow-like clasps across the top and bottom of the spine of the book. **"Tragic Past." **With that utterance, Hiruzen's sight was cast into what happened moments ago.

A young Naruto walking home, his stomach full of Ichiraku ramen, smiling brightly, only for it to be brought down by a can being thrown at his head. Turning around to find the perpetrator, Naruto saw a small crowd of sneering civilians and shinobi stalking towards him. Increasing his pace, Naruto attempted to escape them, only for the mob to break into a run, causing him to do the same.

Skipping over a short chase around the village, the scene showed Naruto's death at the hands of the civilians, showing the final blow to his heart being a lightning-covered fist courtesy of the ANBU captain Inu, his gravity defying hair showing exactly who it was. Following the blonde's death came his rebirth as a Nobody and his slaughter of the crowd, Inu escaping during the chaos. Once the illusion was finished, Roxatun was subject to the strongest killer intent he would ever feel in his life; not directed at him, of course, but just being so close to the source, Sarutobi Hiruzen, one couldn't help the oppressing force washing through the room. Flaring his chakra to signal for his ANBU, specifically Inu, said silver-haired captain appeared kneeling before the Sandaime, unnoticeably sneering at the 'demon' who seemed to survive a **Raikiri **to the heart; how, he didn't want to know. Probably his demon blood saving him.

Without even saying a word, Hiruzen seized a kunai and slashed Inu across the eyes, slapping a seal onto his forehead as he writhed and screamed in pain. Channeling his chakra into the piece of paper, Sarutobi successfully locked away Hatake Kakashi's chakra, making him as weak as a civilian. As a precaution, he also robbed him of his eyesight, especially his Sharingan eye. Obito would be disappointed in Kakashi.

"H-Hokage-sama... Why?!" Kakashi begged as blood flowed from between hsi fingers as he covered his face.

"Inu, you have disobeyed my order. You have killed Uzumaki Naruto, so I now rob you of your eyesight, your Sharingan, and your ability to use chakra. You are officially discharged from your career as both an ANBU and shinobi in general. You will be sent to prison, with no chance of parole. What do you have to say for yourself, Kakashi-san?" Hiruzen asked.

"Th-the Kyuubi got to you, Hokage-sama! He has corrupted your mind!" Kakashi raved insanely, only to be seized by his ex-subordinates, Neko and Tenzou, and brought to prison.

Turning to Naru-Roxatun, he would have to get used to that-Hiruzen gave him an apologetic look, truly looking his age in that moment. "I am sorry, Roxatun-kun, sorry this old man has failed you, letting you suffer in silence. I only ask that you find it in your heart to forgive me..." The Hokage _bowed _to Roxatun.

Said blonde merely waved him off. "No need to bow to me or apologize, jii-san. I know the Council tied your hands and your duties as Hokage kept you busy. I'm just happy you spent time with me when you could. I do not blame you for my death. But if it will put your heart at ease, even though I don't have a heart of my own, I forgive you." Roxatun said.

"Thank you, Roxa-kun. Now can you explain to me that strange ability you showed when you teleported in here and showed me your memories. And what do you mean by not having a heart of your own?" Hiruzen asked.

Roxatun sighed. "Take a seat, jii-san, this is going to take a while..." he said, plopping down into the chair behind him.

Nodding, Hiruzen walked around his desk and sat back down, silently telling Naruto to begin his tale.

**(One hour later)**

Hiruzen was gobsmacked at the tale Roxatun gave him.

The tale of a whole other world, with people that, compared to Naruto's current status, were called _Somebodies_, and speaking of his status, this thing called a _Nobody_, empty shells of people whose hearts were consumed by darkness and taken, those of strong will reanimating as a Nobody, those of even stronger will keeping a human form instead of the Sniper Nobodies Roxatun showed him, among other forms. He even told him how, with his death, the Kyuubi-yes, he explained how he knew it was the Kyuubi sealed within him-was infused with the darkness, and his own essence, that it formed a Heartless to do his bidding, and made him a hanyou, thus his physical changes, including explaining how he knew the whole history behind the incident eight years ago, including his lineage as the son of the man who sealed said bijuu inside him, Namikaze Minato, and the Red Hot Habanero of Uzu no Kuni, Uzumaki Kushina. He also explained the actual nature of Heartless, the corrupted hearts of those consumed by darkness given form, and how he seemed to be a special case since he could control a Heartless _and_ Nobodies. Whether he could control more Heartless remained to be seen.

He then explained his new abilities, a Kekkei Genkai he decided to call **Nani Mo**, which gave him the powers and weapons of the special thirteen Nobodies of Organization XIII, a special group whose goals were shrouded in mystery, even to its own members. In order, he had the powers of Xemnas, I, Xigbar, II, Xaldin, III, Vexen, IV, Lexaeus, V, Vexion, VI, Saix, VII, Axel, VIII, Demyx, IX, Luxord, X, Marluxia, XI, Larxene, XII, and Roxas, XIII. He mentioned there was technically a fourteenth member, Xion, but she had no powers or special characteristics. His weapons included the ethereal blades, Interdiction, the arrowguns, Sharpshooter-which he mentioned was the weapon he used to kill those civilians and shinobi-the wind lances, Lindworm, a large shield, Frozen Pride, a very large tomahawk, Skysplitter, the lexicon he used earlier, Book of Retribution, a moon-themed claymore, Lunatic, a pair of crimson chakrams, Eternal Flames, a sitar, Arpeggio, a deck of cards, Fair Game, a flower-themed scythe, Graceful Dahlia, eight cross-shaped knives, Foudre, and the twin Keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

He explained how he planned to form the second coming of Organization XIII, with him as the new Xemnas, and that their cause would merely to serve the greater good of the Elemental Nations. With the blessing of the Sandaime, Naruto was given the nickname of Xemnas, the Superior of the In-Between, and was drafted to form a special team that would answer only to the Hokage; like an auxilary ANBU squad.

Smiling and waving goodbye to his grandfather figure, Naruto left to go home, saying today was emotionally draining. Once he was out of the tour, his face darkened, and he scowled. "Blind old fool. Like I would serve the greater good for this corrupted land. Once I have my Organization, we're leaving this miserable hell hole, and I'll form my own village. Kesshite Nakatta Mura. The Village That Never Was. Has a nice ring to it." Naruto mused to himself as he sauntered home, returning the glares sent his way from civilians tenfold, with a splash of KI, terrifying them into looking away from him. Sending out Kitsune and a squad of Sniper Nobodies to expand his army of both factions; he knew full well he could control both Heartless and Nobody alike. He ordered them to kill any witness, so as not to alarm the old man. Holding his arm out, a Corridor opened in its direction, and the Forbidden Scroll of Seals was tossed out into his hand. Smirking at the poor security around the supposed forbidden scroll, Naruto set about learning every jutsu in the scroll.

**(Five hours later)**

Within the first hour, Roxatun learned what seemed to be the most important technique, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. Creating solid clones, the chakra constructs could pass their knowledge and memories to the original upon being dispelled. Using the implications of this, and his massive amount of chakra, Roxatun created hundreds of clones, stepping up learning the forbidden techniques by leaps and bounds. What would take him weeks to learn took him and hour or two. By the end of the last four hours, he learned one A or S rank technique for each elemental affinity, as he had an affinity for all five thanks to his Kekkei Genkai, including Wood Release thanks to Marluxia's power, Ice from Vexen, Yin and Yang from Roxas, and something he decided to call 'Nothing Release', from Xemnas and Xigbar. Seeing as how the scroll didn't have techniques for any of these elements, as Konoha never had an Ice, Yin, or Yang Release user, and Senju Hashirama sure didn't expect there to be a second Wood Release user, so why bother putting in any of his techniques? And Nothing Release? He just made it, if there _was _something, the universe just Inceptioned him.

Turning around to face his Heartless and Nobodies, Naruto found they were flanked by a squadron of Shadows and Dusk, the most basic of both factions. Nodding to them, he watched as the Heartless sunk into shadows, and the Nobodies disappeared in more spatial distortions.

Using a Corridor to appear on the Hokage Monument, Naruto looked over Konoha and smirked to himself. "Now we play the waiting game to see if this cesspool gives me viable candidates for the Organization."

End Ch. 1

So, tell me what you think? I've already decided on elevenof the twelve Nobodies (Naruto would make 13), but I leave the last oneup to you. The only limits are: No Sakura, No Sasuke, No Hinata, but everyone else is free. Tell me what you think. I will admit, I got the idea of Naruto having all the powers and weapons of Org. 13 from **Hakureisaiga**'s **Nothing**; it's a cool story, check it out, I take no credit for the basic idea, but making his own Organization was my own idea. Unless Nothing progresses to where he does so. I dunno. That'd be cool, though. Anyway, tell me what you think and tell me what one person you want to see be turned into a Nobody. If you have your own ideas for their weapon(s), include that; if not, I'm sure I can think of something. And they don't have to be from Konoha.

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A second chapter already! I was planning on updating all my stories (Minus Fox Reborn, Eyes From Beyond the Clouds, and Fallen Blades) in order of the last time I updated, but fuck it! I like this story and I want it to get good! And the poll for the final member is still open; take your pick. Now, as for turning people (that matter) into Heartless, I will be making OC Heartless, save for a few exceptions; for example, if I were to make Sakura into a Heartless, I'd do the same thing I did in Onikage, make her a Bouncywild. But since KH as a whole doesn't have Heartless that can cover all the bases for Naruto's plethora of 'colorful' characters, I will have to resort to OC Heartless. You will be seeing some in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts

"Hey"- Human speech

'_Hey'_- Human thought

"**Hey"**- Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'**_- Demon thought

Let's begin.

It had been four years since Naruto had become the emissary for the World That Never Was, Roxatun. Over the four years, he had not found a single candidate for his Organization; disappointing. Apart from that, he had trained in Mokuton, Hyoton, Inton, and Yoton. He could integrate the former two into his taijutsu for some deadly attacks, and upon mastering his Yin and Yang Release within the first three years, he unlocked Yin-Yang Release, something only attained by the Rikudou Sennin. He even used a method that allowed him to use other sub-elements; for example, he put one of his Eternal Flames on the notch of Skysplitter, combining Earth and Fire, and with a slam to the ground, lava flowed from the earth, or shrinking one of the Foudre and using it as a pick on Arpeggio allowed him to use Storm Release, the laser original _and _the cloud-like mutation, or latching Lindworm to the eight points on Eternal Flames and he could use Scorch Release. So far, he had unlocked the mentioned three, Explosion Release, and Swift Release. Yin Release allowed him the once-thought-impossible capability of genjutsu, something he was incredibly thankful for. As for his reservoir of Heartless and Nobodies, they had skyrocketed; thank you, stupid narrow-minded civilians and shinobi. Unfortunately, said civilians and shinobi - low in rank save for a few Jounin - did not allow him to receive any new Heartless or Nobodies, so he was a tad overstocked with Shadows and Dusks. Ah well, nothing going to another country can't fix.

Ah yes, let me explain. A day after... the incident, Naruto was admitted into the Shinobi Academy, where he had graduated from a few months back, doing D-rank missions-more like chores-with his _team_; he used that term loosely. His teammates of the Uchiha heir, Sasuke, and the banshee in clothing, Haruno Sakura, and their sensei, the very same man Roxatun was sure should be blind and chakra-less, Hatake Kakashi.

**(Kakashi's POV, four years ago)**

It hurt so much; Hokage-sama slashed out my eyes and sealed my chakra, it felt like my body was on fire! All because of that demon! Damn him! Damn him and all his kind!

As my ex-subordinates rudely me into my apartment-I could feel their scowls towards me. Should have known I had demon-supporters in my squad-I sat on what I think was my couch, completely hopeless. I heard my door close and decided to take a nap; maybe sleep off the pain. When I awoke - _whenever _I awoke - I heard my door open again. "Hokage-sama? Have you come to give me my eyes back?" He received no answer. "Neko? Tenzou? Have you come to apologize?" He asked sternly. Again no answer. He was beginning to get annoyed. Before he could open his mouth again, he felt a pain on the back of his neck and knew no more.

**(Several hours later, unknown location)**

Kakashi awoke on what felt like a cold metal table, a light glaring down on him. He shut his eyes to not go blind, - wait. Kakashi opened his eyes, looking around, finding he could _see _everything! He was in a dark room, and he could only see the table he was on. Deciding to try something, he channeled chakra to his eyes, finding he could do so! Oh Kami, whoever did this, he was indebted to them forever! As his vision cleared, a trio of figures came into view, the middle he made out immediately; it was Danzo from the Shinobi elders. His mop of black spiky hair kept relatively neat with the bandages that circled his head and covered his right eye and arm, the latter kept in a sling in his robes. At either side of the elder were two people he had never seen before, an auburn-haired man in matching color with black robes and another wearing an odd mask that had small goggles over the eyes wearing all black.

"Danzo-sama? Are you the one who gave me my eyesight and chakra back?" Kakashi asked as the black-wearing shinobi freed him from the table.

"Yes I did, Hatake. I need you at your peak potential for the mission I am giving you, and the Sharingan and Hashirama's cells should do that." Danzo explained.

"Oh, well thank you, Danzo-sa- wait what?! Hashirama's cells? Sharingan?! How do you have these things?!" Kakashi raved, pointing at Danzo incredulously.

Danzo narrowed his one eye at Kakashi. "I do not need to explain myself to you, Hatake. And don't even try to threaten me with going to the Hokage with this information; I had a sealed placed on you like me Ne so if you speak even a whisper of anything that has transpired here, you will most definitely die." Danzo threatened, seeing Kakashi was about to do such. "I have given you many gifts, and I plan for you to listen to my request." He said.

Kakashi, fearing Danzo would back up the threat, swallowed his pride and nodded, letting Danzo explain.

"I plan for you to kill Roxatun." Danzo said simply.

Kakashi, not knowing about Naruto's transformation, merely raised an eyebrow. "Who is that, Danzo-sama?" He asked.

"Ah yes, you wouldn't know about what happened. You know him as the Kyuubi." Danzo ecplained.

Kakashi's eyes widened then narrowed in fury as his clenched fists shook with barely contained rage. "He caused this... His mind control made Hokage-sama destroy my shinobi career!" Then his fists loosened in realization. "But you've given me a second chance, Danzo-sama! For that I am grateful! I will gladly accept this mission; I will _destroy _the Kyuubi!" Kakashi said determinedly. Then he felt a change in his Sharingan eye; turning to a nearby mirror on the wall, Kakashi found he actually had a Sharingan in _both _eyes, like a true Uchiha, and he saw they morphed into the Mangekyou Sharingan he got on that fateful day Rin died, a three-sided shuriken, then it grew holes in the three points as the curved tips widened and seemed more connected to the inner holes than the shuriken points, and short bars grew from them to the edges of his eyes.

"Hmm..." he heard Danzo say. Turning to him questioningly, Danzo explained. "It would seem that, despite you not being an Uchiha, and it being in only one eye, the Sharingan I implanted in you has evolved into what i've only read in texts I've... liberated from the Uchiha vault: the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." Kakashi was gobsmacked; he didn't even register the hesitation in the word 'liberated.' He had received something that was only heard of in legend! He was half-relieved that Itachi slaughtered his clan a few days ago, otherwise the Uchiha would be up in arms about this new development. Seeing it was in both eyes, he knew he couldn't hide this from the public... unless...

Cutting off the flow of chakra to his eyes, Kakashi watched as the pattern regressed to the three tomoe then, thankfully, the crimson disappeared, living him with a pair of obsidian eyes like his previous eyes normally were. He brushed his fingers over the horizontal scar, as it formed a cross at his left eye with the scar from all those years ago. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to Danzo. "What do I do first, Danzo-sama?" He asked.

Danzo smirked a conniving grin.

**(Flashback end, normal POV)**

Roxatun glared at Hatake, who opted to go about his days without his hitae-ate covering his left eye, showing to the world his twin obsidian eyes and his new cross scar at his left eye. Over the course of the few months Team 7 was together, Roxatun's supposed information on the lazy, chronically late Jounin proved to be wrong, as he was never late and preached to them to 'give it their all!' Even Roxatun, but he could hear the underlying venom everytime he said his name. When the Nobody asked how Kakashi could use chakra again, and could see, his only answer was that 'Hokage-sama regretted what he did and had the best medics heal his eyes and unseal his chakra' with that infuriating eye smile of his. Roxatun didn't by it for one second.

But this time, on their first C-rank mission, Kakashi was suspiciously late, and Roxatun could sense a strange... _something_ from Kakashi's right arm from the shoulder down. When Roxatun asked about this, Kakashi flinched almost unnoticeably, only visible to him, and ignored the question, starting the mission as they escorted a bridge builder, Tazuna, back home to Nami no Kuni. Along the way, Sakura asked questions about Nami no Kuni's non-existent shinobi system.

As the group walked on, Roxatun remembered back to their supposed genin test Kakashi gave them.

**(Flashback)**

"The point of this test is to get these bells from me. Whoever gets the bells first passes, and the loser is tied to the poles and not given lunch, then sent back to the Academy to redo their four years." Kakashi explained, reading his smut. Hey, he broke his tardiness and laziness, two outta three's not bad, right?

Sakura glared at the man intensely with feminine righteousness as he read the book but her eyes widened at what he said, then got ready to escape, as did Sasuke. Roxatun merely stood there, not giving a fuck.

"Go!" Kakashi yelled and Sakure and Sasuke fled to the treeline, and Kakashi immediately stowed his book, glaring hatedly at the remaining Roxatun, who appeared laid back as always. "Demon."

"Hatake." Roxatun threw back at Kakashi, knowing it would rile him up easily; Somebodies were so easy to manipulate with words, it made him ashamed of being one. While the original Org. had a decree where they should protect Somebodies, Roxatun felt they didn't deserve such a decree, especially those that made him into a Nobody. He also didn't long to be alive again; he was much better as he was, a shell of a human, but a master of the darkness.

As expected, Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto and brandished a pair of kunai. "I will show you what to do when you are faced with a clearly superior opponent." He lectured/threatened.

"Perfect. Show the children how to strategize against complete hopelessness; shall I play the role of the superior? It would only make sense." Roxatun taunted, inwardly smirking as Kakashi's grip on his kunai tightened and he lunged at him, only for a wall of earth to shoot up in his way, impeding his course towards Roxatun. Before he could mount on this distraction, a large blade shattered through the wall, destroying it and threatening to split Kakashi in two if he didn't dodge it, backflipping to the other side of the field. Looking up, Kakashi saw Naruto hold the weapon of the Silent Hero, Lexaeus, the Skysplitter. "I, Roxatun, will not yield to the frail heart of an infantile coward!" Roxatun yelled, honoring Lexaeus' spirit of a warrior as he pointed at Kakashi, resting Skysplitter on his shoulder, not seeming to be weighed down by the massive weapon.

Skysplitter is about a meter long, and has a blue handle roughly half the length of the blade. The top and bottom of the handle end in spikes resembling those on the Nobody insignia. The blade is mostly black with a red edge and several other red patterns decorating it. The top of Skysplitter's blade curves noticeably and the tip is flat and fans out. The bottom edge of the blade is serrated. It also sports a strange, square, pale yellow guard on the opposite side of the handle as the blade. This guard is decorated with black lines on the corners and a thin, red "X" on the top side. Roxatun raised the weapon and swung it down with a mighty roar and embedded the blade in the earth with a crash, sending large cracks across the ground towards Kakashi, some rocks shooting up, threatening to impale Kakashi if he didn't move, which he did with some difficulty, as his footing was muddled and he threatened to stumble. Using a quick **Kawarimi**, Kakashi was saved from danger, only for Roxatun to appear out of a Corridor, Skysplitter already swinging towards Kakashi's neck, as it separated his head from his neck, only for him to disappear in a poof of smoke. "**Kage Bunshin**... Interesting. Not to the left, right, or above, so... below!" Snapping his head downward, Roxatun jumped back a bit when a pair of hands burst from the ground. Quickly grasping them, Naruto pulled Kakashi out of the ground, hoisting him up to eye level with Roxatun who, after his rebirth, became as tall as the towering red head whose weapon he was currently using, and glared hatedly at those obsidian eyes as they slowly morphed into the damnable Sharingan. Before Kakashi could catch him in his Tsukuyomi, Roxatun tossed him up slightly and slammed the notch on the reverse side of his weapon right in his stomach, splotches of red appearing on his facemask as he rocketed across the field into a tree, splintering it in half. Roxatun decided to try something and channeled the darkness inside him and the Skysplitter. As a result, he began to transform. The sky turned black, the atmosphere dark, and the air cold, as his form turned pitch black, save for his cloak, and two bright yellow orbs appeared on his face as his head broke open into a sharp grin, the inside of his mouth red as blood, as a pair of zigzag antennae sprouted on his head, sweeping back like a certain Savage Nymph of the original 13.

At the same time this was happening, Sasuke and Sakura were watching Roxatun, thinking he was a complete idiot for going against their Jounin sensei on his own, but were surprised when the sensei attacked first, a brash lunge that even _they _could find flaws in its form. And they were shocked when a wall of stone suddenly shot up in front of their teammate; no handsigns, no calling the name, and Sasuke didn't sense even the smallest drop in his chakra reserves in using the technique to such mastery. They were even more shocked to see him brandish such a huge weapon with ease and almost behead their sensei twice, shattering the earth under them-thankfully Sasuke was watching from a tree and Sakura was flat on the ground under a bush so neither were in danger of losing their own footing-then were absolutely afraid when he _did _behead their sensei, only to be shocked again when he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, then his hands appear under Roxatun in some off Doton technique, only for the blonde to bring him to the surface and possibly break a few ribs with the butt of his weapon, throwing Kakashi into the woods painfully. They felt a chill run down their spines when the world seemed to darken, and their eyes widened as the change began.

As Roxatun finished his transformation, he towered in the middle of a field as a figure of darkness yet he had an oddly 'down to earth' feel. Sitting on a large rock that appeared behind him, the new Roxatun was formed. He was now twice as tall as he was before, which was saying something seeing as that was about 7 feet tall, his cloak somehow gaining various colors and designs, and his weapon changing. His cloak was still black, but now had red and yellow trim in wicked zigzag designs, a rather sharp Heartless symbol on the back of his cloak, as the bottom edges of the clothing was tattered and torn, and the small points on the chain that held his cloak together now were wicked messes of spikes. His weapon was now much longer, and more like a mallet, as the small drill at the bottom was much larger and looked like it could be used to cause some serious harm, and the notch Roxatun used earlier to almost cave in Kakashi's stomach seemed to be rotating slowly. The hand holding on to the staff, as well as the remaining hand hanging off his knee, were made into black claws, yet his feet were rounded and flat as if he were wearing shoes.

Raising his weapon high up, Roxatun swung it underhanded, straight through the ground, carving a huge trench in the ground as he seemed to scoop up huge amounts of earth, until he held a huge sphere of rock that he balanced on the notch of his transformed Skysplitter. **"Hey Kakashi!" **He roared in his demonic tone, catching the scarecrows attention. **"Catch." **He said simply and hefted the boulder into the air and brought it down towards Kakashi.

Kakashi, seeing no way out of this, as he didn't have enough control over Amaterasu or Susanoo to save him, merely closed his eyes, waiting for the demon to finish him off. When he dind't feel death embrace him, Kakashi dared to open his eye, only to come face to boulder with... well, a boulder. The same boulder his 'student' threatened to crush his very existence with. When it burst into gravel and fell back to the earth, somehow not a single grain landing on him, yet obscuring his view of everything until it stopped. And when it did, he found his smirking student retrieving the pair of bells from some odd shadow-like creature. Looking up at his 'sensei', Roxatun smirked. "You never meant teamwork with _who_." He taunted, then burst out in laughter when Kakashi fainted after telling them they passed.

**(Flashback end)**

Roxatun suddenly chuckled, confusing his teammates, and earning a glare from his sensei, but he shrugged it off, like he always did. Both jounin and Nobody noticed the horribly obvious puddle in the middle of the road; it hadn't rained in two weeks, it wasn't even in the shade, and today was pretty hot, so it should have evaporated by now. As Team 7 passed it, a pair of Kiri missing nin appeared out of the puddle, gas masks and single gauntlets connected with a chain of shuriken, wrapping said lethal chain around the supposed Jounin, and tore his to shreds. "One down." They said together. "Three to go." Again, they said together, then lunged at the shocked genin, well, shocked bubblegum-head and duckass, not our resident badass Nobody. He merely frowned, as if in disappointment. He yawned, then brandished Arpeggio, strumming experimentally on the sitar. "Dance, water, dance!" he yelled, turning slightly as he stepped back, water clones appearing around him as they attacked the twins, beating them easily by both just sliding into them and dispersing into the water that made them and seeming to bend to Roxatun's will and thrashing them about. when he had the water of one clone drown one twin into unconsciousness, Roxatun brandished his Nothing Release, odd barbed ribbons of black and white weaving through the air, knocking the remaining Demon Brother back into a tree. While this was the most basic of Nothing Release, it was effective for what he needed it for. As the remaining Kiri missing nin was knocked unconscious when he knocked his head on the tree, Kakashi walked out of the underbrush, to the surprise of two of his students.

"You're alive!" Sakura said surprised.

"Of course. **Kawarimi **may seem useless to you but it's still effective." Kakashi explained, gesturing to the scraps of wood left in his place. "Did my genin miss me?" He taunted.

"I was hoping it really was you." Roxatun deadpanned.

Kakashi merely sent him a flat look that said 'Well fuck you, too.' He approached the Demon Brother against the tree and tied him up with some ninja wire, seemingly forgetting about his brother, then bitch slapped him awake. "Who were you after?" He demanded of Gozu.

"I'm not telling you shit, Konoha scum! You ain't got the guts to torture me!" Gozu yelled.

"Seems your brother doesn't have guts, either." Roxatun offered to the side.

"What're you talking abo-!" Gozu started, only for his breath to catch in his throat when he saw his brother skewered on Roxatun's right arm. Tears fell from his eyes when his brothers body went slack, then his eyes widened when his body was engulfed in darkness and Roxatun cast the form that was once his brother to the ground rather roughly as a new creature emerged from the shadows that consumed his brothers heart. Arising from the darkness stood a Heartless that was a cut above the rest, if only slightly. This Heartless was a sub-species of the normal Shadow, but some noticeable changes for the Somebodies home. While it kept the overall shape of a Shadow, a set of spikes lined the back of its head, mimicking the hair of Meizu, and it had a metal claw for one hand as it seemed to breathe mist, alluding to the gasmask its original form wore. This new Heartless was called, ironically, a Demon Brother. "Wh-what've you done to Meizu?!" Gozu yelled in horror as tears fell from his eyes.

Ignoring the horrified faces of his 'team,' Roxatun explained. "I made him into my soldier of Darkness. It would seem his special talents have allowed him to give me a new Heartless. Now tell us what we want to know, or you shall share his fate." Roxatun threatened after his explanation.

Gozu stiffened at the idea of becoming the weapon of this dark child. Seeing no reason to hide anything since his brother was dead, Gozu explained he was tasked by Gato to kill the bridge builder. When Kakashi pressed him for more information, Team 7 found they would run into Momochi Zabuza and someone called 'Haku.' Thanking him for this information, Roxatun proceeded to sic his own ex-brother on him, creating a Pureblood Heartless that was a mirror image of his first Demon Brother, the metal claw on the opposite hand.

"Roxa-baka, you said you'd let him live if he gave us the information!" Sakura screeched like the banshee she was.

"No I didn't. I merely told him to tell us or he'd become my minion." Roxatun corrected.

"But he _did _give us the information!" Sakura counter-corrected.

Roxatun merely shrugged. "So I lied; big deal. We're shinobi; we lie, we cheat, we steal, we kill. This is our lives. If you can't handle it, maybe you should go back home with your whore-mother." Roxatun quipped, knowing it was Sakura's mother, Sakuya, who led to his demise as a Somebody, as she had ordered the civilians and Kakashi to attack him, using her leeway as a Civilian Council member to push them around.

Sakura was in tears at Roxatun's words. "Roxatun, you went too far!" Kakashi admonished his 'student.'

"What? Angry I insulted your _boss_?" Roxatun snarled at Kakashi, seeing him stiffen. "That's right; I know it was her that sent you and those civilians after me. She's the reason I am what I am now, so if you want someone to blame, blame her for the monster she has unleashed." His rant over, Roxatun turned around, heading in the direction they originally were going. "Let's go, Tazuna-san; if my teammates plan on abandoning the mission because they're afraid of a couple variables, then we'll continue the mission without them." He ordered of Tazuna as he continued down the path.

"Where do you think you're going, genin?! I am the Jounin and I decide if we continue a mission or not!" Kakashi yelled after Roxatun.

"You can try to order me around, Hatake, but you must realize one thing." Roxatun called back.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"You hold no power over me." Roxatun answered, appearing behind him as he had all the lances of Lindworm hovering around Kakashi, pointed at vital areas that would kill him.

Kakashi heard the tell-tale sign of a Corridor closing and immediately knew how Roxatun appeared behind him so easily. For the second time in his life, he was scared he might die. But he swallowed his fear. "I am the Jounin and I say... we continue the mission." He said.

Everything was silent for a bit, as Sakura wiped her tears as she watched the scene unfold before her, feeling a new level of fear for her teammate at his current actions as he seemed to be strong enough to kill a Jounin, apparently the strongest Jounin in the village if the rumors she heard were true, so easily on multiple occasions. Sasuke was seething as the dead last of their class - Roxatun didn't give a shit about passing the entire year, he just actually _tried _at the genin exams to pass - was more powerful than him, in spades he might add but would never admit.

"Wonderful!" Roxatun piped happily as he willed Lindworm to disappear, causing a sweat drop to form on all his teammates heads. "Then let's continue our journey. Tazuna-san, if you would please lead the way." He asked of their client.

Nodding dumbly, Tazuna lead his hired help down the road, deciding to shrug what the fuck just happened off as 'shinobi stuff.' Once they reached the shore, they boarded a motor boat but found they could only travel across the water using oars, as the captain was afraid of Gato's men finding them. Once they made it across, Sasuke suddenly threw a kunai into the bushes, Sakura checking to find a little snowrabbit scared out of its mind, just barely ducking under the kunai. Both Kakashi and Roxatun noticed the climate-incorrect coat of the rabbit and were immediately on alert, Kakashi yelling 'DUCK!' when he heard a large object swinging through the air. Team 7, plus a tackled Tazuna, all ducked in time to see a large blade spin through the hair and embed itself into a tree, showing it was a large zanbatou with a large hole near the non-existent guard.

"Well, well, well, Sharingan no Kakashi, what a nice surprise. If you would please step aside and let me kill the bridge builder, I will be on my way." Zabuza offered, knowing Kakashi would decline.

"Can't do that, Kiri no Kijin, Momochi Zabuza. your lackies told us about you, so we're prepared." Kakashi quipped back, channeling chakra to his eyes as he surprised all around, showing Sharingan in _both _his eyes, but shocking them more when they morphed into some odd new pattern.

"Well, this is new; I'm sure you had Sharingan in only _one _eye, and it didn't look like that." Zabuza mused aloud.

"I got an upgrade. Now, **Amaterasu!" **Kakashi yelled as he closed his right eye, flames back as night shooting from his open left, heading right for Zabuza at a terrifying speed; only speed honed through his life as a missing nin allowed Zabuza to dodged the attack, taking his Kubikiribocho from the tree at the same time. Kakashi flinched as he grasped his bleeding eye, thanking Danzo-sama that he didn't have to worry about deteriorating eyesight like he was told about the normal Mangekyou, but cursing that it didn't mean it still wouldn't deplete his physical energy and chakra reserves. Due to the incident of getting the Sharingan from his Uchiha teammate, Kakashi had less-than-stable reserves, so he was risking quite a bit using these taxing techniques, but if it got the job done fast, he would risk it. Thankfully, he had trained on increasing his reserves so it was less of a problem, but by no means was it gone completely. He had trained in everything this Eternal Mangekyou gifted him, which included the Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and subsequently a new 'sub-element' known as Blaze Release, and the mighty Susanoo, which he had also learned to use in his taijutsu, just as he would now.

Charging at Zabuza, Kakashi engaged Zabuza in a taijutsu match, willing the silver-white ribcage of his Susanoo to form whenever Zabuza attempted to get a shot in, smirking as Zabuza cursed at his surely bruised fist. Deciding taijutsu wasn't the way to go, Zabuza hefted his cleaver and lunged at Kakashi, swinging Kubikiribocho, so sure his massive weapon could break through the ethereal defense of his opponent, only to be surprised when an equally ethereal skeletal arm shot forward, its clawed hand catching his weapon with a raise of Kakashi's arm as a swinging of his opposite closed fist created its twin, slamming in Zabuza's hold body, rocketing backwards onto the lake as he skipped over it like a thrown stone. Kakashi went down on one knee as he attempted to catch his breath after such liberal use of Susanoo but smirked at his battered opponent.

Sasuke was gobsmacked at the power he witnessed, while trying to ignore how his sensei, a non-Uchiha, had the Sharingan, he marvelled at the power of the Sharingan; with this power, he could surely _destroy _Itachi!

As Zabuza picked himself up on the lake, standing on it with chakra channeled to his feet, his glared heatedly at Kakashi and his damnable powers of those fucking eyes. Blurring through hand seals as fast as he could, Zabuza mounted on this lull in Kakashi's attacks. **"Suiton: Suryuidan no Jutsu!" **As the water warped around him, Kakashi decided to psyche Zabuza out some more and, casting a strong genjutsu over himself so it seemed he used a really strong **Doton: Doryuheki**, when it actuality, he used **Mokuton: Mokujoheki**, a dome of wood blocks locking together, protecting him from the water dragon Zabuza sent.

Of course, to Sakura and Sasuke, it merely appeared that he used a strong Earth Style Wall, but to Roxatun, who was immune to genjutsu thanks to the Lexicon, his eyes were wide open as he witnessed his 'sensei' use Wood Release, a sub-element that should only be possible in the Senju clan, though it was only in one instance, and last he checked, his sensei wasn't a Senju! Then he noticed how the wood seemed to grow out of his right arm, the same limb he felt a weird signature from when Kakashi showed up late for the mission. He decided he wouldn't bring up this impossibility, _yet_, and wouldn't bring it up with the Hokage, opting to see the events that will unfold from Kakashi's odd 'gifts.' Thought this _did _give him a new technique to use with his Mokuton gifted from Graceful Dahlia.

Team 7 is going to get a lot more interesting with this new upset.

End Ch. 2

*hides in bunker for flamers who will bitch about Kakashi having EMS* My fic, my rules. Anyway, tell me what you think, NICELY, about what I've done with this chapter. I dunno if I'm the first to do an EMS Kakashi or Naruto powered up form with a Nobody weapon; if I am, w00t, if not, meh.

Ja ne!


End file.
